Unchain Me, Sister
by Lea of Mirkwood
Summary: [Lost Boys] Max, in his quest for a family, finds a vampire from the slums of LA to be the boys' sister. However, things do not turn out as planned when she and David develop a taste for one another, and a passionate and self-destructive affair begins.
1. The Meeting

****

Unchain Me, Sister 

Lea of Mirkwood

Disclaimer: I only own Fiona. The Lost Boys belong to WB, I think. Kiefer Sutherland's ass belongs to Kiefer, whom I wish belonged to meeeeee.

Rating: R, for violence, incestuous themes and sexual situations.

Explanation: I watched Lost Boys too much. I watched David die too many times. I looked at too many pictures. I read too many fanfics. I told Rene I was resisting writing a Lost Boys fanfic. She told me to. It's your fault, Rene! Anyway, all the plot came from the fact that until now, all my stuff was basically clean. Thus endeth that trend. This is kinky, violent and WRONG. The song "Cry Little Sister" hath poisoned my mind.

Author's Note: There is no real incest in here. Fiona is in no way related to David, he just has a sick sense of humor, and Max should have picked someone else for his little family. Those of you who like incest, if you squint really hard you can make it so, but I, personally, do not. Thank you very much. This takes place a couple of months prior to the movie, about six or seven.

____________________

Fiona crouched in the alleyway, her hands pressed to the tops of her thighs, waiting for her prey. Her heart, though dead, still beat like a normal one would. Blood still flowed through her veins, hot and fast, but it was tainted, poisoned and unclean. She was a creature of the night, a vampire, and had been for years and years. She had been only 22 when she was taken, in the prime of her life and vibrantly alive. Her heart still beat now, but she was no longer living. Her skin which had once been a lovely tawny gold was pale as the moon. Her flesh was still warm and life-like, but she was not truly alive. She lived a half-life, never touching the sunlight, coming out to fly at night and chittering away with the bats.

"Come on," she whispered through dark-painted lips. "Come to me, my pretty."

She chuckled throatily at the thought of herself, squatting in a dark alley and talking like the Wicked Witch of the West. She rocked forward, balancing her weight on the heel of her hand as she ducked her head around the corner. Where had he gone? There had been a harmless middle-aged man coming her way a moment ago, and now he was gone? _Where did that bastard go? I'm hungry_, she thought grumpily.

"Were you looking for me?" asked a voice from behind her. She whipped around, standing as she moved and instinctively shifting into a fighting stance. The speaker was indeed the person she was looking for, an innocuous man with plain face and thick glasses. But alive, and full of blood. With an animal-like snarl she leaped for him, her fingers outstretched like claws. But before she even made contact, got close enough to tear at his throat, he backhanded her easily. Fiona flew backwards and struck the wall with a thud and slid down to the ground, her studded leather jacket bunching up under her arms. The man walked up to her and narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, I thought so," he said, towering over her as she lay stunned, rubbing the back of her head where it had hit the wall. She pulled her hand back out from behind her head and looked at it. Blood, her own blood, stained her fingers. Before the cut could heal, she brought her fingers to her lips and lapped at the redness with her tongue. With this eccentric action, the man's crooked smile only widened.

"You're one of us, stranger," said the man, and knelt down in front of her. With one strong hand he touched her forehead. "Yes, I as I thought. You are weak, I see. There aren't many people here to kill, are there? You can't get away with it."

Fiona narrowed her eyes in mistrust. Yes, everything he was saying was infinitely true. She felt like she was starving, drowning. She blinked her eyes, her heavily lined eyes and felt the skin on the back of her head heal together, leaving only a slight crust of her own blood in her silky dark hair.

"Who the hell are you?" she grunted, swatting away his hand and sitting up. Her head throbbed.

"Why, I'm one of you!" He smiled widely, baring teeth that became abruptly pointed and deadly, and in the soft moonlight his eyes glinted golden. "I've been looking for more of us. Do you have any connections here?"

The strong sense of companionship all vampires felt for another of their kind began to take hold of her. No matter what, all of them were on the same side. They were all persecuted as monsters, and if one of them approached her with a request, as one of the chosen immortals she was obligated to help in any way.

"No," said Fiona muzzily, standing up and straightening her spiked collar around her neck. "No connections. My parents were burned out in 1945. Why? What do you want?"

"I have a family," said the man. "My name is Max."

"Good for you, Max."

"You misunderstand me. I mean I have made a family. I have gathered a few boys and we live in Santa Carla, about twenty miles north of here on the coast. I run a video store, and they live in a cave."

"Sounds like a wonderful place," Fiona said shortly. "Why are you telling me about it? By the way, I'm Fiona."

"Fiona," he said with a sickly smile. "What a lovely name. Actually, I was looking for another of our kind to join our family. I was looking specifically for a mother."

"I'm a little young, physically," replied the other. Max smiled.

"I can see that. But, failing motherhood, how would you like to be a sister?"

Fiona considered. She was ready for anything, and this sounded like a nice place to be. A tourist town, if what she'd heard about Santa Carla was true. A Pack to join, and a family to join. Not a bad deal. "I think I'd like that a bit."

Max's face lit up. "Wonderful! Simply wonderful. I have a ticket for you, and we can set out first thing tomorrow. Do you have a home?"

Fiona shook her head, feeling like a failure next to this obviously powerful elder. But Max seemed every bit the fatherly figure, and patted his new daughter on the head.

"That's all right. I'll see to it that one of the boys takes you out for new clothes. Come with me, Fiona," he said, taking her hand in his and leading her away. "I have a hotel room nearby, and it has an extra bed. You'd like to sleep in a real bed, wouldn't you?"

--- --- ---

Fiona did like to sleep in a real bed, but she barely slept. Secretly, she had always preferred the feeling of sheets to the feeling of hanging upside down from a pole. Usually when she was able to sleep in a bed she slept naked, but somehow she got the impression that she should get used to sleeping in clothing. In addition, she was in no way interested in showing anything to Max. From the way he talked about the boys, she got the feeling that she would be living with them in their cave whilst Max lived in his own home a few miles away. She tossed and turned, thinking about how she was going to live there. What would her new brothers be like?

--- --- ---


	2. Chord of a Church Organ in a Minor Scale

****

Unchain Me, Sister

Lea of Mirkwood

Author's Note: Enter the mullet.

____________________

Max led Fiona in through a stairway etched in the side of the cliff next to the sea. All around her climbed cold stone, which she imagined would be a smooth sandy color in the sun. 

"Here we are, Fiona," he said with a half-smile, and walked in through a dark hole in the rock face. Fiona hesitatingly stepped inside after him and after an unsteady walk down jagged stairs. The walkway downwards opened into a grotto deep within. It was lit with a macabre assortment of lights, torches on the walls, candles all over and even a few oil drums filled with kindling. Sitting on a strange throne in the middle of the room was a figure, facing away from her. He was clad all in black and he had platinum blond hair cut short on top and long on the sides and back. Something about the way the black coat he had on was cut around his strong shoulders and the collar pulled up like something out of a movie just breathed danger. He was a strong vampire. She could feel it.

"David!" called Max in a happy, paternal voice. A tingle ran down Fiona's spine as the man on the throne, David, stood up and turned slowly. When his face came into the light from the torches, her breath caught sharply in her throat and she felt a great wave of something knock into her. He had such a _presence_ that she could feel the nearness of him thrumming in her bones like the low chord of a church organ in a minor scale. He raised one pale brow and looked at Max, then her with chilly blue eyes.

"Well?" he asked lightly, his voice smooth. "Who's this, Max?"

Max linked his fingers together and smiled, leaning his head back proudly. "This is Fiona. I went out looking for a mother for you all, and I found you a sister."

David smiled lazily, raising his eyebrows. "A sister, Max?" he asked.

__

This is supposed to be my brother? thought Fiona dazedly. _Him?_ Fiona stepped forward and held out her hand, fitted snugly in a pair of black leather gloves. David shook his firmly, his hand encased in a similar pair of gloves, but looser and with a slight flare at the wrist. Fiona let go and stepped back, watching her new brother with flashing dark eyes. He kept his attention respectfully on Max, but every so often his eyes would flick over to her appreciatively.

"I hope you and the boys will be nice to her and make her welcome. Tomorrow, David, if you would be so kind as to take her out to buy her new clothing?"

David nodded and tilted his head noncommittally at the same time. Max, after talking about a few scattered fatherly things for a few more minutes, in which Fiona began to notice three other boys slipping in through the cracks, one of them standing in front of a poster of Jim Morrison, decided it was time to leave.

"Well boys! Paul, Dwayne, Marko, and David...I'm sorry I couldn't spend more time with you. Please make your new sister welcome."

Max left, and Fiona was left alone in the cavern with her new brothers, who were closing in on her like a pack of wolves on their prey, and the white wolf of David was nearest.

"Sister?" growled David in a low voice, the sound of it commanding and seductive. Fiona felt a tightening deep in her belly as she watched him stalk over to her with a paced, catlike gait. How was she going to be able to keep her hands off this guy, her brother?

"The old man is deciding who's our sister, now?" he asked, and brushed the back of his hand across the backs of her shoulders. A few muted laughs from the others. Fiona turned her head away from David, her dark hair falling away from her face and revealing the soft curve of her neck. David stopped in his tracks and lifted the rest of her hair away, the strands hanging on his gloved fingers like a curtain of dark silk. He slowly ran one finger down the gentle slope of her neck.

"Our sister has a pretty neck," he purred silkily, and looked at the boys out of the corner of his eye. "So pretty and pale."

He turned the hand on her neck until it lightly lay against the base of her neck, then ducked his head in swiftly and licked the hollow of her neck where her pulse beat. Quicker than the flutter of a bat's wing, Fiona whipped around and fisted a handful of black cotton shirt, snarling at David.

"Touch me again, brother, and I'll cut out your tongue and eat it for lunch."

As if to demonstrate how enjoyable she would find this, she lightly ran her tongue over her dark lips. David's eyes grew wide with surprise. Fiona relished his shock and felt her dead pulse beat faster.

"Sister," he whispered, his breath hot and sweet with the smell of blood. "You are my sister, as Max says. You're part of this Pack. But you're not our blood yet."

"The only blood," growled Fiona, raking a finger across David's lips, "I care about is the blood I'll drink, be it yours or a mortal's."

With a sharp, quick movement she released him with a slight push and stepped backwards.

"Be careful, Fiona," said the vampire Max had called Dwayne. He tossed back his head defiantly, his thick black hair brushing out of his eyes. "Max won't be here tomorrow. He barely ever comes in here."

"Yeah," said Marko, snapping his fingers. "Watch your ass. You're not one of us yet."

"Tough, aren't you all?" asked Fiona, and pulled off her coat. "Where I come from, those like us, the privileged, we protect each other."

David smiled slowly, and put his arm casually around Fiona's shoulders. "Come on, boys," he said, holding out his other hand in supplication. "Let's make Fiona welcome here." He brought back his other hand and laid it flat on her toned belly, making her breath shorten with sudden surprise. She turned a cold glance towards him.

"Where do you sleep?"

For the second time since she had met him, David's eyes widened as he was caught off guard. "Behind those planks. We hang from the beams in that little grotto."

Fiona raised an eyebrow, appearing unimpressed.

"Then you don't sleep in here? And all this in here, for show, and for parties? Who uses that bed?" she asked, pointing to the king-sized bed swathed with white netting like something out of an Indian palace.

"No one," said Paul, speaking up for the first time. He ran his fingers casually through his teased blond mop. "It's just there for show...and if we ever bring a girl down here."

"Which is rare," said Dwayne sadly. Fiona snorted.

"What I'm asking is, do I have to wash the sheets before I use it?"

David opened his eyes wide, but this time in a sort of mocking surprise. "You don't want to sleep in my cave?"

"Thank you," said Fiona, "I do not. I prefer a bed to hanging."

Ducking out from under David's arm, she walked over to where the bed was, putting a little sway in her walk and knowing they were watching her. She was attractive, she knew that. She was tall and leggy, and had enough to show off up top, and slim hips that curved just enough to be sexy. She pulled back the sheets and looked carefully at the white cotton. No stains. They looked as clean as if they...

"Just came out of the wash," said David over her shoulder. Fiona nearly jumped, but suppressed the instinct and her adrenaline rush was satisfied with a tiny intake of breath. She glanced to her left, his head was right at her shoulder, and she nearly bumped noses with him.

"Do you always," she began irritably, sitting down and starting to pull off her boots, "sneak up on people like that?"

He shrugged and sat down on the step leading up to the dais where the bed lay. Without asking her permission, he picked up her other booted foot and started working on the laces. Fiona suppressed the urge to kick him. When the laces were loose and bunched up between the holes David gave a sharp pull and the boot slid off easily in his hands. He took the other from her hands and set them down by the side of her bed, facing opposite directions. At her puzzled expression he smiled wickedly.

"That's supposed to keep the boogie-men away," he explained with a sparkle in his cold blue eyes. "But don't be too careful to keep them away."

Before Fiona could snatch her foot away, David had already caught the toe of her black sock and pulled it off. She snatched the little bit of cloth away from him and bundled her two socks together, then stuffed them down her boots. Then she stood up and clapped twice.

"Hey!" she yelled loudly. "I have an announcement to make!"

Eight eyes turned in her direction.

"This will not begin tonight, but I'd like to let you all know that I sleep naked. This is not a come on, and if any of you take it as a come on, I will cut off your testicles and hang them from that post-" She pointed to a rafter above the fire pit, scorched by years of smoke. "-and leave them there overnight with the fire going. In the morning, I will make you all eat them. Is this clear?"

"Crystal," replied David from at her feet. "Does that start tonight?"

--- --- ---


	3. Raw Sensuality

****

Unchain Me, Sister

Lea of Mirkwood

Author's Note: Sexual innuendo ahead. See if you can find it.

To Reala and Lindi: David smells sex.

____________________

"Wake up, sister," said a smooth, caressing voice, and Fiona vaguely felt a hand cupping the side of her face. Then she heard a nervous snicker. She moaned restlessly and turned over, throwing an arm over her face.

"Fiona," sing-songed someone. "Fionaaaaa..."

They strung out the end of her name like a plucked guitar string. Fiona mumbled a few nonsense words and pulled the sheets over her head. Suddenly there was a sharp jerk and the sheets were yanked rudely from her sleeping form. She jerked reflexively, her legs curling up and starting to move into the fetal position. Her dark eyes snapped open and she was greeted with the sight of four mischievous boys crouched by her bed. Marko was the one holding the sheet with a silly grin on his face, and Dwayne was standing at the corner of her bed, his arms folded and the corner of his mouth drawn up in a smile. Paul was sitting at the head of her bed bending over her with a pitcher of water and David-

"What are you doing?" shrieked Fiona and made a rapid jerking movement away from David, who was perched on the bed and leaning over her. With her movement, her legs tangled up in the loose undersheet and she tumbled off the mattress onto the floor on the other side. As the laughter of the Boys filled the cave, echoing like waves on the shore, Fiona stood back up, brushing her mussed hair back from her face.

"I'm okay," she gasped. "I'm okay!"

As if just realizing the wicked look on all their faces, she bared her teeth and stomped her foot.

"What's your damage?" she snapped. "Is this your idea of fun?"

"Yeah," said Paul, fluffing her pillow for her. "So is shopping for girls. So come on."

Fiona straightened her top, the fabric having twisted awkwardly around her side while she slept. "Oh? What made you decide that?"

Marko grinned, revealing endearingly crooked teeth. "Max said we should go buy you some _clothes_. Remember?"

Fiona vaguely remembered something like that being said, but why it was a reason to disrupt her precious sleep was still beyond her reasoning at that time.

"Come on, sister," said David insistently, leaning over and pulling her towards the pack by the front waistband of her pants. His fingers, to be able to get a firm hold on her, slipped behind the waistband of the dark jeans she wore and pressed unintentionally against her bare skin. Fiona took a step nearer and removed his hand.

"You can just call me Fiona," she said grumpily. He smiled.

"Want a drink?" he asked, holding out an ornate bottle. Fiona laughed harshly.

"Cute, David. Very cute. I'm already a vampire, I don't need your blood."

David leaned forward until he was nearly touching her. "I think you do," he said in a low, even voice that sent a shiver down her spine.

--- --- ---

"How about this?" teased Paul, holding up a tiny scrap of black lace. Fiona snatched it from his grasp and examined the tiny thong, shaking her head.

"Thank you, Paul, but no."

David chuckled from his safe vantage point by the window, but truthfully the idea of seeing Fiona in something like that, or better yet, in the condition she had informed them all she slept in, naked, made him long for the security of a very cold swim in the ocean.

"Sister," he purred and pulled a pretty beige top from the rack and threw it at her. She caught it reflexively. "Try this one on."

Truthfully, he continued to call her "sister" to remind himself that she was strictly HANDS-OFF and FANGS-OFF. And no licking, he reminded himself sternly. No matter how sweet she tasted. Fiona held her hands apart with the tiny thing in between them. She raised an eyebrow and looked steadily at David. He met her dark gaze with his own pale eyes, fighting a battle of wills over the simple top. Finally she dropped her shoulders and sighed.

"Fine, fine, you want me to try it on, I'll try it on."

She turned around and stomped temperamentally back towards the little dressing rooms. Immediately the Lost Boys turned to each other, suddenly serious.

"You think we still can't trust her?" whispered Marko, his nervous energy being released in small bounces on the balls of his feet. Dwayne shook his head.

"You saw what she did when David offered her the blood," he said, his deep brown eyes glinting like multi-faceted jewels in the florescent lighting. Paul snorted.

"And, I suppose," he said sarcastically. "when she comes out of that dressing room looking like some model or something, we all think 'oh, she's far too beautiful to be a backstabber.' Right?"

David shook his head and jerked his hand sideways in the air to signal stop. "We don't think anything. Got that? Until we see her kill, we don't accept her fully, but we don't shun her either. Until we see her kill."

The other boys nodded firmly. Fiona slammed open the door and walked out determinedly through the racks, back in her own clothes, if she had changed at all. She started flicking through the clothes racks, picking out outfits seemingly at random. Once she had collected a rather large pile, she moved to the checkout counter.

"David!" she called shortly. "I want the money now."

Taken aback, the pale vampire stood up straight and took the wallet out of his back pocket, then tossed it to his new sister. She caught it out of the air and flipped it open as she set it down on the counter, taking out the appropriate amount and slapping it down on the flat surface. After a quick count of the money, the clerk bemusedly handed her the bag, she waved to her brothers and they left the store, walking out into the muggy night air.

"What did you buy?" asked David, his mouth close to her ear and his breath hot on her face. Fiona shrugged.

"Exciting underwear," she replied flippantly. "Nothing you boys would care about."

"So, Fiona," said Marko with a quick grin. "What do you wanna check out now?"

Their female companion glanced at him with a flicking glance of appraisal. Then she looked straight up and pointed at the glittering lights of the roller coaster.

"That."

"Anything sister wants!" said Paul with a broad smile, showing all his teeth.

They found themselves waiting in line uncomfortably. All of them were hungry, and everywhere around them was meat, sweet meat hot with blood. Teenagers were crammed together, the smell of their blood dark and rich with life and vitality, and bittersweet with the alcohol hastily imbibed between glances from adults. A sigh went through the group of vampires as they watched one of the teen boys bite playfully at the neck of his scantily-clad girlfriend. Marko couldn't keep a slight groan of hunger escape him, and he clenched his fist irritably to keep from going to them and draining them. An elbow nudged him and Paul shoved a flask into his hand. Marko unscrewed the cap and sniffed it. It was blood, the scent of which was repulsive to humans but sweet and enticing to Marko's kind.

"Whose?" he whispered curiously. Paul grinned.

"The last ones," he replied softly. Marko closed his eyes blissfully in remembrance. The last ones had been doing some sort of experimentation, and had just gotten out of a party. Their blood was racing hot and rich with the lacing of the taste of vodka and the rich smell of marijuana. With a swift flip of his hand, Marko tipped the metal flask back and let the liquid flow down his throat like wine. Once done, he licked his lips and offered it to Dwayne. He took a sip, savoring the taste and running his tongue over his lips, then passed it to David. Their leader held the mouth of the bottle to his lips and lightly ran the tip of his tongue over the rim of the flask, sampling the taste. Apparently satisfied with the taste, he tilted his head back and drank deeply, his eyelids fluttering as if he were tasting the sweetest ecstasy. Finally he relinquished the flask and offered it to Fiona. She looked at him through half-lowered eyes, dark with anticipation and took the small metal container.

"Yours?" she asked in a low, smooth voice. David shook his head. She raised one eyebrow and raked her gaze up and down his frame. 

"Pity," she murmured, and took a long drink, leaving a ring of dark lipstick on the mouth of the flask when she handed it back to Paul, who took one last sip before tucking it back in his zippered jacket pocket with a flash of metal.

Finally the line moved up far enough for the pack to be able to climb in the seats. David, in a jostling rush of bodies, found himself strapped into the little car on the outside seat in the front, next to Fiona. She turned halfway in her seat, her jacket gaping wide open in the front, enough for his right shoulder to brush against her chest. Behind him were the rest of the lost boys, their hoots of laughter cheering the mortals to yell along with them, even though the ride hadn't even started. David looked at Fiona with his ice cold eyes, appraising her through the eyes of a spectator, not a brother. She was already worming her way into their thoughts. David could smell it. They thought she was attractive. It was understandable. She reeked of sensuality. Every breath she took, every tough shot she made, every threat, every deathly furious glare filled his delicate nostrils with the smell of sex. Even now, as she was begging Paul for another swig from his flask, he smelled her tainted blood and it made his dead pulse beat with the lust for her blood on his lips.

"Paul, please?" she pleaded, moving her other arm around to clutch the back of her seat, making her shirt underneath the jacket gape open further, revealing the top of her breasts.

"No way!" said Paul, his voice a distant roar over the screams of the crowd as the ride started to chug forward. "You'll spill it on the ride!"

Fiona turned around and had a good natured pout, her arms folded over her chest as the ride started to climb upward, with her lush dark hair spilling over her chest. Finally the little cart pulled to the top, and then the bottom dropped out. They plunged downwards, feeling their stomachs leap up into their throats, and the rush filled them. The feeling of heady giddiness overwhelmed them and the smell of adrenaline filled the air and made the blood pump hard, hot and fast. David felt the rushing wind comb its sweet fingers through the long hair at his neck. The shooting cart dipped and twisted through the tracks until finally it shuddered to a halt and the pack climbed out, shaken and exhilarated.

"Let's do it again!" whooped Marko. Dwayne laughed, a well-earned emotion and punched his blood brother lightly in the arm. Marko curled back and pretended to be deeply wounded. Fiona pawed at Paul's jacket pocket for the flask of vital juices. Paul reluctantly handed over the small metal bottle and Fiona drank another sip of the smooth, rich fluid.

"You like that?" asked David in a soft, caressing voice. Fiona smiled and handed the bottle back to Paul and looked at David with an intense stare.

"I love it," she whispered. David smiled at the thin smear of blood on Fiona's lips, and the spot of redness next to the corner of her mouth.

"You're a messy drinker, sister," said David. The other boys looked at her with sly looks. Fiona raised one eyebrow. Before she could move, David bowed his head down and flicked the tip of his tongue along Fiona's lips, licking up the excess blood. He stepped back and smiled wickedly, his pale brows drawn together like some mischievous sprite.

"Thank you, sister," he said smoothly, enunciating each letter individually and finally turning away and walking ahead of the group, his long trenchcoat following him like a tame stormcloud.

--- --- ---

Chapter three...done so quickly after the first two. I feel dirty for all that sexual innuendo. I must go write Maggie/Nelson sap to comfort myself.


	4. By Night I'm One Hell of a Lover

****

Unchain Me, Sister

Lea of Mirkwood

Author's Note: This chapter is dripping with sex. Guess what song I was listening to?

_________________

"Do you play?"

Fiona yanked her hands away from the smooth ivory keys of the grand piano, her fingernails catching in the cobwebs laying like gossamer on the sleek teak wood. Dwayne smiled and leaned back, slightly satisfied with her reaction.

"No," replied Fiona, and licked her lips. She looked up at Dwayne and the corner of her darkly painted mouth twisted up in a sardonic smile. "I can't make it sing. I can play chords and a few little songs, but I can't make it sing."

He raised his dark brows, the sharp angles swooping up like the outstretched wings of a bat.

"Try," he said simply, the one word infused with as much encouragement yet dark threat as one syllable could be. Fiona turned back to the piano and swept one pale hand across the top of the keys, the long unused strings vibrating in a shimmering glissando. Her hand came away with long silvery spiderwebs clinging to her fingertips. With one dark look over her shoulder at Dwayne's expectant gaze, Fiona arranged her fingers against the keys and pressed a chord, deep, low and minor. The deep, eerie sound reverberated through the roundness of the cave and when Fiona depressed the pedal and released the keys, it hummed on, echoing in the bones of the Pack. She moved her fingers up a few keys, splaying them among the black and ivory keys and played another series of chords. She had told the truth. She could play the notes, and they echoed through the grotto, but it refused to sing. With a quick change in tone, Fiona moved her hands up a few octaves and played a sweet, poignant melody, her long fingers fluttering over the notes, but there was no heart in the song. Fiona stopped abruptly and swung her legs back over the bench, standing up to face Dwayne.

"I told you," she said with a shrug. "I can't make music."

She turned away and walked over to her luxuriant bed and slid on top of the covers, crossing her bare legs in a way that made them look alluringly long. The Pack's attention wavered from whatever they were doing to openly admire her. It was the limbo time of late afternoon, and they were all waiting with bated breath for the dusky evening when they could move freely. Fiona lifted her head from the soft mattress and looked around at the furnishings.

"When was this built?" she asked, noting the ornate Victorian light fixtures and rich velvet curtains around her bed.

"Early twentieth century," said David in his distinct voice. "The time of luxury."

"Luxury, huh?" asked Fiona, rolling over on her back and propping herself up on her elbows. "Velvet curtains and gold lights, I think that's luxury too."

"You know what's a real luxury, Fiona?" asked Paul loudly. Fiona swiveled her head to look at him. He was laying stretched out on a rock outcropping with his leather jacket under his head. His muscular arms were stretched up and his hands were pressed to the ceiling. Every posture he made radiated boredom.

"What's a luxury, Paul?" asked Fiona, taking the bait lightly. Paul bared his white teeth.

"The taste of blood after someone's been drinking and partying."

A collective sigh went through the cave. Even the thought of the rich liquid, more full-bodied than good red wine, made any true vampire shiver with want.

"Shut up, Paul," groaned Marko. "It's just an hour more, please stop talking about it."

"I'm hungry now," whispered Fiona, but the soft sound was heard by everyone, their acute senses picking up everything.

"Don't complain, sister," said David. "You can have blood now."

Each of the boys grinned lasciviously and pulled down the collar of their shirts and jackets to expose their pale necks. Fiona gave a short laugh.

"No, I want _their_ food." She licked her lips. "Oh, what I wouldn't give for a juicy hamburger, or a hot dog, or just a soda."

David chuckled, the low, throaty sound surprisingly loud in such a big room. Fiona fell silent. After a time, Dwayne ducked his head into the hall leading to the surface. He reemerged with a smile.

"It's time."

--- --- ---

The rave that night didn't have a live performer, but a DJ. However, the music was just as good and loud, and the pulsing beat gave the illusion of life to the five undead. Fiona gave it the most heart. She spotted the great mass of writhing, twisting bodies and immediately entered the throng. The loud percussion vibrated in the pit of her belly and made her tainted blood race. She raised her hands above her head and twisted her wrists playfully, casting her eyes down and turning all her attention to the dance. Marko raised an eyebrow and looked at David for permission to join her. The tall creature tilted his head noncommittally and jerked his head in the direction of the gyrating horde. Marko whooped and ran down the little set of stairs to the sandy pit and found Fiona right away. The rest of the Pack watched from a distance as Marko approached Fiona and placed his hands low on her hips. She turned sharply in his arms and seemed to recognize him. A wicked smile crossed her lips and she leaned into him, letting the rhythm of the dance take her away. Marko's scent was distinct, even from the Pack's vantage point. One by one the other two Boys descended the stairs and surrounded Fiona. Only David stayed aloof, like a wolf stalking his prey from afar, the pack leader waiting for the small ones to finish off the kill and let him feed first. A few songs passed, during which David watched with keen eyes as his Pack surged around Fiona like small killers, their hands moving over her skin under the pretense of dancing, but really to see how she felt beneath their hands. Fiona seemed not to resist the contact and the easy physicality and raw sexual energy emanating from the Pack, even appearing to relish it. Their hands ran through her hair, down her back, sliding down her sides and resting on her softly curved hips. David shook his head and fished in his pocket for a small pack of cigarettes. He flicked open a lighter and lit the little round end of the Lucky Strike. The glow lit up his eyes momentarily, and he exhaled deeply, a cloud of grey smoke settling around his head.

"Hey," purred a low, seductive voice from behind him. David turned to see a blond mortal woman behind him, holding an unlit cigarette between two fingers. He raised one eyebrow.

"Got a light?" she asked, a challenge in her voice. David appraised her coolly and took the cigarette from her fingers. He took the one from his own lips as well, breathing out a slow stream of smoke as he did so. With a slow movement, he lit the woman's cigarette with the end of his own and handed it back to her, looking steadily into her eyes the whole time. She smiled wickedly and showed him the most seductive pair of bedroom eyes she could muster.

"Wanna dance?" she asked suggestively. David lifted his shoulders.

"Sure," he said in a low tone. She smiled and winked at him, taking his hand and leading him down to the dance floor. Her little blue leather top left little to the imagination, but after the mind-games Fiona's presence had him playing, he was ready for a little simplicity. She pulled him into the midst of the dancers and started to sway her hips back and forth, back and forth like a pendulum. The thought made a smile spring to his lips, which she interpreted as a sign of interest. She pressed closer and closer until finally David forced himself to wrench away from her. With a playful, cryptic smile, he bent down and cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her forehead, then walked away. She stared after him in shock as the crowd closed around him.

David found his Pack near the stage, Fiona still the sun in their planetary orbits around her gyrating hips. With a nod he let Marko know he should move away, and walked up behind Fiona. As she dipped down, bending her knees and twisting her feet in the dirt, the other two boys noticed him and started to retreat in deference to their leader and friend's unspoken wishes. When Fiona rose back up David slid his hands around her waist and let them rest on the front of her hips. He felt her jump with surprise when she noticed all the other boys had left. David bent his head down to the hollow between her shoulder and her neck, his breath scorching her skin.

"Hello, sister," he whispered, and planted a tiny kiss on the top of her shoulder. The speakers a few feet away from them started to blare out a song from a popular cult movie.

"Do you like Rocky Horror Picture Show, Fiona?" asked David, sliding his hands along her sides. 

__

Don't get strung out by the way I look

Don't judge a book by its cover

I'm not much of a man by the light of day

But by night I'm one hell of a lover

Fiona smiled lazily and raised her arms up, wrapping her arms around David's neck and tangling her fingers in the long hair at the nape of his neck.

"Is that really what you're asking me?" she breathed. David smiled and pulled Fiona close, pressing his hips against her leather-clad backside.

"I don't know," he said, enjoying the mind-games and toying. "What am I asking you?"

Fiona turned around in his arms and slid her hands underneath his jacket to encircle his waist. David raised his eyebrows in mock surprise and leaned back slightly.

"All right," he said. "Sister."

Pulling back from her hands, he shrugged off his jacket and laid it on the edge of the stage, then with the utmost dexterity, slipped his fingers under Fiona's jacket and relieved her of its leather weight. David let his fingers make their way over the top of her shoulders and down her back, finally settling at her slim hips. With a strong, forceful movement, David pulled her close to him and pressed his hips against hers. As they moved to the music, David bent close to her, letting his mouth hover over the side of her face.

"Are you hunting with us tonight, sister?" he breathed, the warm feeling of his breath making Fiona become pliable and limp in his strong arms.

"Yes," she whispered back, tipping her head back to look up at the walkway over the pit. Standing there, their eyes piercing and mischievous, were the other three Lost Boys, watching her and David.

--- --- ---


	5. Kiss of a Scheming Sister

**Unchain Me, Sister**

**Lea of Mirkwood**

A/N: Here comes a bit of the R-rating. Sorry it's not that good, I'm not really horny today.

--- --- ---

Hours after feeding, Fiona was still feeling hungry. The sated feeling, like a fat cat, had faded and brought unrelenting hunger and a quivering feeling deep in her belly. All of the Boys slept, resting in their grotto so Fiona felt free to wander around in nothing but her black underwear. She fancied it was rather gothic, since the top reached to her waist and was stitched like a corset. Black lace had always been one of Fiona's favorite things to wear. The tall woman walked over to the piano and sat down at it again. She laid her fingers against the keys, stroking the ivory as she would a lover. She did not dare to press them down, because no matter what she had become, when Fiona had been raised she'd been raised with manners, and it wasn't polite to wake people up, even if they were a load of bloody – literally – vampires.

"Can't sleep?"

Fiona swiveled around to see David standing by the hole into the passway to the grotto. As always, he was fully clothed, with no skin exposed except the skin on his face. It was like he wore his dark clothes like armor, clinging to his coat like a knight clung to his mail coat.

"None of your damn business!" she shot angrily, nerves raw. David smiled contently.

"I like those pajamas."

Fiona made no move to cover herself, but stood up and walked towards David slowly and deliberately, snaking her pale, bare legs like a cat. David didn't move. Fiona drew close to him, brought her face close to his until their breath mingled and Fiona could have kissed him on his pale, stubbled jaw.

"Let's play a game then, since we can't sleep," she whispered. David drew back to look her in the face.

"I love games," he replied in the same tone.

"Good," said Fiona, suddenly cold. She turned around and reached across the piano, pulling out a checkerboard with the pieces already set. Fiona got red. David got black.

"Every time," said Fiona, "You lose a piece…you take the punishment."

David raised an eyebrow, clearly intrigued. "And if you lose a piece?"

She inclined her head slightly. "Whatever you want."

"Let's play."

David lost one first. Fiona took his coat and laid it across her bed. Fiona lost the next one. David, in the spirit of leniency, lifted her hair off her neck and planted a cool kiss where skin met wine colored hair.

"Ready to give up?" he whispered against her skin. Fiona pulled back, her hair falling back down over her shoulder.

"You wish."

"Oh no," said David. "I don't wish. I like this game, and I'll especially like _winning_ it."

Fiona smiled and moved a piece. David lost one. Fiona stepped close to David and moved her mouth towards his. Just before her lips locked onto his she moved to the side and planted the kiss on the side of his neck. She added another, then another, her hand sliding up his shirt to caress his stomach muscles. Just as she felt his chest jerk under her fingertips with his sharp intake of break, Fiona yanked away.

"Your move."

David moved a piece. Fiona moved a piece and won one of David's. She reached over and slid her hand up his thigh without batting an eye, letting the palm of her hand run from his kneecap all the way up to the waistband of his pants.

"Your go again," she said slyly. David glared at her and reached for the pieces. Finally it was his luck, and he took Fiona's piece with a certain amount of vindictiveness.

"My turn," he said coolly, and walked over to Fiona. With one swift movement he lifted her up and set her down unceremoniously on the piano keys with a discordant clash. He placed his hand under her chin and tipped her head back slowly, then bent down to slowly kiss her neck. His soft lips caressed her skin, sending thrills down her spine. Fiona let a secret smile snake across her lips.

"David?" she whispered in a low, confident voice. He responded with a soft groan that ended any inner debate Fiona might have possibly had. "Fuck the game."

"Good idea," growled David. Fiona stretched out her leg and pushed the checkerboard onto the floor with her bare toes. The dark haired seductress propped herself up with the palms of her hands and let David kiss his way around the lace edge of her lingerie.

"Oh, David," she moaned, arching against the smooth black piano. _fearing you but calling your name icy breath encases my skin fingers like a fountain of needles shiver along my spine and rain down so divine_. A low chuckle escaped his lips as the stubble on his jaw rasped against her pale skin. She reached forward and slowly pulled his shirt forward, separating his lips from her skin for a brief moment as she threw his shirt across the room. He slowly slid his hands under the bottom edge of her corset and leaned her back even further. Fiona gripped the side of his face and felt the hollow pulse in his cool neck beat faster and faster with his cold blood until she knew all control was gone from his instincts. There. Before he could move another inch up her slim body, Fiona sat straight up, grabbed the hair at the back of his neck and pulled his head all the way forward. Without even drawing an extra breath, Fiona bent her head down and sank her sharp teeth into the side of his neck. David bit back a howl of pure rage and went almost limp, his hands curling into fists and pressing against Fiona's bare hips. Thrills of an exquisite pain shivered along his spine and he felt the blood rushing from his face. Before he could think of stopping himself, he started trembling with the sheer pleasure of the kiss, like cold needles pricking into every sensitive vein and driving his senses insane. One of the problems with being the leader of a small pack was, though he could take from any of the Boys if he wanted, none dared take from him. It was a blissful euphoric feeling of release.

"Too stupid, too late," muttered Fiona and pushed David from her grasp. He collapsed on the floor, momentarily stunned. By the time he regained enough sense to know what was going on, he was laying flat on his back on Fiona's bed and her nimble fingers were working to remove his belt.

--- --- ---


	6. Humiliation and Domination

Unchain Me, Sister

Lea of Mirkwood

Apologies for the infrequencies of updates. I have been writing, just not in anything posted.

--- --- ---

David slowly drifted back to consciousness, his eyes fluttering lightly as the dim light registered in his mind. The walls swam around him and he weakly turned his head from side to side. The soft, silky feel of sheets against his skin welcomed him at the slightest movement and he realized he was naked. A bed, which meant Fiona. David groaned softly and forced his eyes to focus. The room seemed empty, at least as far as he could crane his neck to see. He decided to get up. It was ridiculous to lay around when he could be doing…something. But when David moved to sit up he felt a sharp, cold tug on his wrist. He turned to look at the source of the resistance and saw that he was cuffed to the headboard. Odd. David twisted his arm back and forth as if the cuff would suddenly pop apart, but it didn't. Of course it didn't.

"Feeling restricted?" asked the cool voice of his sister. David flipped over onto his stomach and looked in the direction of the voice. Fiona sat calmly in the throne near the dais. David's throne. A swell of fiery anger rose in his chest as he stared at the wicked woman perched in the seat like a queen, her hands draped off the ends of the armrests like royalty. Small silver rings with red stones glinted in the light from the candles near David's bed. Or was it Fiona's?

"A little."

"Good," said Fiona and looked around carelessly. "I do like this seat, David. Nice of you to turn it over to me."

Fury flared up in David's chest and he bared his teeth at her, smoky light shining on the points of his fangs. "I didn't turn anything over to you. You took it."

"I won the game, David!" laughed Fiona and lifted her hands helplessly. "You were just stupid enough to let me!"

David glared at Fiona so hard his eyes could have stabbed her through the heart. But Fiona, David realized caustically, probably didn't have one. Where there had been heated passion the night before, David only saw a cold, calculating blackness. Most people, even vampires, when he looked in their eyes, had something there. A lingering warmth, a purpose for doing what they did, a gentle love for something, a sweet pity. Fiona's eyes were empty.

"Boys," she sang out with a sudden smile, her blank eyes never leaving David's. "Come over please."

David watched with helpless horror as his pack collected around them, like gathering around the stocks in old times. Their eyes were unreadable, but sometimes David caught something like a flash of sympathy. But this was vampire politics, and Fiona had drank from David. The whole pack knew it. David had been dominated.

"There's a change in leadership now, my boys," announced Fiona merrily as she stood and went over to the side of David's bed. He tensed and leaned away from her without even realizing it; Fiona laughed and reached over to caress his stubbled cheek. "I hold you all now."

"Show it," growled David. "They'll never listen to you."

"I will."

Before David could think about the reasons why he should not have challenged Fiona like that, she had already bent down over him to kiss his cheek. David brought his knees up as a defensive instinct, still there after innumerable years as immortal, or near to it. Fiona chuckled softly, her breath tickling the side of his neck, and David became keenly aware of how exposed the side of his neck was. Just the soft, penetrable flesh David himself preferred. Some went for the wrists, some went for the chest, some for the ear, some went for a more intimate locale, but the neck was always the classic place for biting. Sneakily, Fiona lowered herself even more, tangling her legs with the tents in the sheets where David's legs were.

"You're pissed, aren't you?" murmured Fiona and brought her knee up to press between David's legs lightly. Just enough to make him sweat.

"Yeah," he muttered angrily. Fiona smiled just before sinking her teeth into David's neck. Her eyes closed; the Boys gasped in shock. They knew it had happened, but still the sight of their leader being drank from jarred them to the bone. David was motionless, a forced stillness, for a few moments, then he gasped for air in a sudden, convulsive breath that made Marko jump with surprise. Fiona pressed her hands more firmly against David's bare chest as the vampire beneath her quivered with aching.

"Hell," swore Dwayne quietly, as if he couldn't bear to admit out loud the horror he was feeling. A world, a total existence, flipped around in circles like crazy. It was crazy. David moaned breathlessly and arched against Fiona. In the back of his mind he knew he was breaking and giving in, but it felt so unavoidable. He was being humiliated, he knew it, but he was going, fading, burning, dying and draining.

Fiona stood up and licked the crimson streaks from her lips with a quick flick of her tongue. Her dark eyes turned to rove over the exposed flesh of the rest of the Boys with a predatory glint, while David let out a soft moan from the bed behind her.

"Who will be next?"

--- --- ---

One I post the last chapter of my Phone Booth fic, I will be taking a hiatus for an undetermined length of time to sort out my academic life and social life. 


	7. Taking Dwayne

Fiona wasn't finished. After David collapsed weakly onto the bed after she had drank her fill, she turned on the rest of the Boys. Rebellion and fury gleamed at her from their eyes, but also she saw a grudging acknowledgement. Good. They knew vampire politics. Since, as she assumed and now saw to be true, David had been the one to turn them - his blood was all they had to drink to be a vampire - if he were overpowered by one, or if he had a master - Max - they answered to that master as well. Good. Very good.  
  
"You lied to us," growled Dwayne, his anger making his fangs come out of hiding, so the growl became a half-hiss as well. "You're a filthy lying whore."  
  
"You planned this from the beginning," accused Paul. "You got Max to bring you here just so you could take over."  
  
"Ah," said Fiona with a shake of her head. "Not true. I did not 'get' Max to bring me here so I could take over. I came here because I wanted to, and I saw a poorly led band that I wanted to take. Want, take, have."  
  
"If we tell Max he'll kill you," said Dwayne simply. "He'll grab you by the back of your neck, drag you off and drain you, then bring you back here for us to feed on. He's done it before."  
  
Fiona threw back her head and laughed, her deep red hair slithering behind her shoulders and down her back, tumbling like a river of their blood. Paul made a slight movement, an involuntary jerk forward at the sight of Fiona's bare throat, but Marko held out a hand and stopped him from moving with a tiny shake of his head.  
  
"You're not going to tell Max that all four of you got bested by a girl," shot back Fiona with a low laugh. "You have some kind of pride."  
  
"Scheming bitch," hissed Paul.  
  
"No," countered Fiona. "You've forgotten what it's like to be a vampire. You're all up here, with no competition for food, you laugh, you party, you're all friends. If I were any other vampire, I would have killed David and drained him while you watched, then taken you all as my children. So don't even kid yourself that I'm all-encompassing evil, all right? I've taken this over without killing anybody, that should be good enough for you."  
  
"No," said Marko quietly, speaking for the first time. "It probably would have been better if you'd killed David."  
  
"What?" exclaimed Dwayne loudly, turning on Marko. "Traitor! How can you say that?"  
  
"Because now she's going to toy with him," explained Marko without taking his eye's from Fiona's. "She's going to keep him like a pet. Bite him, make him docile, parade him around and fuck him whenever she feels like it."  
  
Fiona shrugged and walked away from them, heading for the ornate chair in the middle of the cave that had always belonged to David. "Sounds like a good deal." She raised an eyebrow at them as she placed her hands on the arms of the throne, curling the fingers around like a cat kneading its bed. The last act of dominance: taking David's throne. She met three pairs of eyes, all daring and hating and wanting and murderous at once, then slid langorously into the seat. She wiggled her hips like she was making the chair itself fit her and smiled like a cat with a mouthful of bird. She practically purred.  
  
"What a nice chair," she gasped with mocking pleasure. "This is just so comfortable. Now come here."  
  
No movement. They stood as if made of stone. Fiona straightened her spine and let her eyes flutter closed. She felt the presences in the cave. Three, that rebellious trinity, two weaker than the third. Yes, he had a little more power, that one. She let her senses drift out and through the smoky curtains of the bed where David was still chained, unmoving. Fiona struggled to keep her facial expression neutral as the power of David slammed into her. Even though he was in a haze of submission, if he awoke and caught Fiona off-guard he could take her. The other three couldn't know this. They weren't nearly in a position of high power to be able to tell, but David probably knew. He also knew very well that she would never let herself be caught off her guard, nor would she let him become conscious enough to realized anything happening around him. She pressed all of her power in a thin tendril at his mind, prodding at the sensitive core. She snapped her eyes back open in time to hear a low moan from where he was bound. The remaining three Boys turned their heads to try and see David, but then realized in the same breath what she had done and turned back with fear in their eyes.  
  
"Come here," commanded Fiona, punctuating each word with a curl of her finger. One step, then the next, and soon Dwayne was standing in front of her. "Give me your hand."  
  
Dwayne lifted his hand, broad, bulging with veins that Fiona knew held dark vampire blood. She took it in her thin, pale hand and turned it over so the wrist was visible to her, lighter than the rest of his reddish-tan skin, blue veins pulsing just below the surface. The fingers of her hand caressed the soft flesh, her skin against his felt like a million tingling needles pricking at him, paining and raining down like some ecstatic intimate touch. He felt himself sway and a chillingly aching voice inside his very bones spoke to him, telling him to give in, she was so beautiful and strong and David was so weak. David? Who was David? His only mistress was Fiona, goddess Fiona and if he obeyed her at every movement and second of the day and blessed night he could drink from her and she would drink from him and she could give him the greatest pleasure he ever felt forever and ever and she would never leave him, ever and she would rule all and he would be thrilled and overjoyed to sit at her feet like a dog.  
  
"She's only touching your hand, Dwayne," reminded Marko softly and Dwayne snapped to attention, looking from Marko to Fiona with a wounded, betrayed eye. Fiona sent a hiss of pure hatred at Marko and, before Dwayne came fully to his senses, sank her teeth into his wrist and drank, her tongue lapping at the skin between the two puncture wounds. Dwayne shook all over, his eyes rolling back in his head and sank to the ground with a howl of agony, then was silent. Marko knelt down by the prone figure of his dark-haired friend and examined him, while Paul stared at Fiona in horror.  
  
"He's not dead," pronounced Marko and stood up again, looking at Fiona once more. 


	8. Power Play

Dwayne and Paul had been sent out in disgrace. Not permanently, but only to retrieve some clothes and food from the stores as dusk fell. It would be difficult for them to move around in the light, but that was the punishment for being annoying. Fiona had kept them for a week now. Max was out of town. Once in a while Fiona wondered if it really was real vampire politics to enslave your brothers, but technically she wasn't their sister. She wouldn't be their sister until David drank from her in turn, which she was careful not to let him do. She gave him pigs blood, chicken blood, but not enough to make him strong enough to move around. Fiona liked being queen. Queen was a wonderful word, as was mistress. All power words were wonderful words. She crossed her legs, encased in black faux leather pants, and ran her hand nervously against the choker necklace she wore out of precaution. It was made of black stone beads, all patterned together to run in an elaborate elegant necklace from just below her chin to her collarbones. It looked suitably dark and vampiric, but the real reason it was there was paranoia. No one could sink their teeth into her neck without her knowing full well what they were about to do. It was like a tooth-guard. Convenient.  
  
Fiona felt restless. She stirred and looked around. Marko was nowhere to be seen. That was a bad sign. She stood and smoothed down the sides of her lacy black and red top, looking around.  
  
"Marko?" she called. "Marko, come out here."  
  
Marko emerged from the shadows, his head bowed. "Yes?"  
  
Fiona sighed in relief and walked over to him, sliding her arm around his shoulders. "Come, Marko," she said kindly. "Let's go see David."  
  
--- --- ---  
  
The powerful leader of the Santa Carla vampires lay in a luxuriant bed of silky white sheets, unconscious. Fiona refused to clothe him, keeping him instead covered in the silkiest of the white sheets and his black chains tight around his wrists and ankles, bound to a bedpost at head and foot. He didn't look nearly as dark and forboding asleep, chained, with his white-blond hair spread fanned out in a short spiky halo around him on the pillow. Fiona sat down next to him on the bed and smiled down at her pet, then back up at Marko. She was a black apparition of the devil, of dark spirits and cold ambition, sitting in the white cloud of the angels she enslaved.  
  
"Who are you, Marko?" she asked softly. The demure way she folded her hands in her lap, the gentle way she stroked David's cheek absently, only served to make her, as the expression went, look fair and seem foul. The battles of the evils in the bowels of humanity were pitiable, and Marko at first tried to set Fiona as the villian and David as the hero but nothing worked. It was a futile struggle of despicable animals vying for power that would eventually destroy all of them and leave neither of them with any power.  
  
"What do you mean?" replied Marko with a question. "I'm Marko."  
  
"Marko," repeated Fiona. "Marko. Marko, the quiet one, the one who seems sweet, the babyfaced vampire with angel curls and a shy little smile. I know that's what they think, but what are you?"  
  
Marko shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"You were scared when I took Dwayne. Why?"  
  
"He's second strongest," replied Marko without emotion. "Second to David. If you could get him you could get any of us."  
  
"I got David," retorted Fiona, accentuating her statement by running her fingers lightly up David's bare back and up into his hair, ruffling it. She was rewarded with a shift and a soft moan. "Why weren't you scared then?"  
  
"I was. I just hoped Dwayne could still take you."  
  
"Take me?" laughed Fiona. "Take me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You're a fool," said Fiona coldly and turned away. "I took Dwayne completely. He would have been gone beyond recall if you hadn't brought him back for that second. How did you do it?"  
  
"I've known Dwayne for a long time, I guess."  
  
Fiona sighed and tilted her head back and swayed it from side to side, relieving herself of a crick in her neck as she exhaled slowly. Marko saw his chance and knew he wouldn't get another one just like it. Lunging forward, Marko grabbed Fiona around the waist with one arm and with the other he ripped the necklace from the smooth curve of her neck. The beads popped apart and bounced all over the sheets like droplets of black blood and spilled on the floor. Fiona screamed and flailed wildly, her arms flying out to strike anything in sight. Marko drove her face down on top of David and the bed, roughly struggling to draw her hair away from her neck. Fiona's claw-like nails scratched at his arms and at David, raking a gash in his bare chest like a tiger's paw would, as Marko finally got near enough to the back of Fiona's neck to bite her. David woke suddenly and groggily took in the sight before him: Fiona sprawled out across his stomach with Marko on her back, trying to keep hold of her as she struggled to get free, a keening wail escaping her lungs as her power drained into Marko bit by bit. He raised his head and looked at David, panting with the effort.  
  
"David," he gasped and pressed at Fiona's neck with one hand to keep her still, "She's yours, David."  
  
David nodded sharply. "Thank you."  
  
With a strength that surprised Fiona and horrified her, David flipped her over onto her back and held her down with a hand around her neck. Marko paused and stared for a moment.  
  
"Should I..." he began hesitantly.  
  
"Feed, Marko," ordered David. "Go out, feed, tell Paul and Dwayne they can too." Marko still hesitated. "LEAVE!" roared David.  
  
The moment Marko was gone Fiona kicked out and managed to free herself from under David's hands and squirmed just out of his reach. "You're still chained!" she taunted merrily. "You can't get to me, you bastard, I'm still your mistress!"  
  
"Where are the keys?" demanded David, twisting in the confines of the chains, just long enough to give him some movement but not long enough for him to free himself.  
  
"I won't tell you," snapped Fiona. "You can't get to them in time anyway. Marko's gone."  
  
David laughed coldly. "You're still here," he said hungrily and made one last desperate lunge. With a terrible cracking and shooting noise the bedpost David's feet were chained to began to break. He kicked at it, kicked again and again until it toppled over. Fiona stood stonily still as all her plans broke as well. David drew his feet up until the rings that were slid over the posts flew free and David was left with chains hanging from each ankle. He swiftly pivoted in the bed and kicked out at Fiona. The chain whipped around and caught her behind the back. She cried out and fell forward onto the bed, trying to crawl back away but David was too fast. He pinned her down with an elbow on her chest and a knee on her thighs, bending down over her, looming, until finally pierced her neck with his teeth. He was hungry, so hungry. The blood Marko gave him from his veins hadn't been nearly enough to keep him full and strong, and now here was Fiona, so full of all the blood of the Boys. He drank deeply, eagerly and slowly Fiona went limp so he didn't need to hold her down. She was pliant in his hands now, and with each lap of blood he took Fiona drank in air, desperately, like she couldn't get enough of it. Her blood was singing through her veins, escaping, pulsing faster and faster and hotter with each second and each breath she took. She trembled all over, her muscles twinged as the blood left them bare and dry and finally she arched her back and, rather than acknowledge any feeling, bit down hard on her lip until blood spilled over her tongue sweetly. David released her and sat back.  
  
"Sister," he said softly, tilting his head and smiling wickedly.  
  
"Bastard," gasped Fiona. David laughed and looked down at the scratches Fiona had made on his chest with a kind of detached curiosity, then he smiled.  
  
"Drink," he commanded. Fiona glared at him but said nothing and didn't move. "It's a bit traditional, don't you think? Dracula and Mina. Drink, Fiona."  
  
Fiona slowly raised herself up onto her elbows and stared at David's bare chest where the lacerations were, wincing as she straightened out her bruised lower back. She felt David's eyes on her as she brought her face close to his chest and finally put her tongue out to lap at the smears of blood between the wounds. Her tongue gently moved in circles over the skin and finally she drank from the scrape. David bent down and took her face in his hands and brought her up to meet him face to face.  
  
"You fool," said David softly. "Foolish sister. You'll never take the pack from me."  
  
Fiona coughed and licked blood away from her lips. "Fuck you."  
  
David gave her a strange look and then pressed his lips to hers, tasting the mingling of her blood from her lip and his. Slowly, his hands still chained, he forced her back down on the bed and eased on top of her. "You'll never lead the Lost Boys, Wendy" he whispered just before he bit her again. 


	9. Beautiful Corpse

**Unchain Me, Sister**

Lea of Mirkwood

(Writing this at rehearsal, since there's nothing left on my college summary to do here…)

(I've been reading some Laurell K. Hamilton, so if this has any shades of that, I apologize. Sort of.)

--- --- ---

As night fell, creeping up in a blackening veil from the horizon reaching up and capturing the highest of the sky, David awoke, his cold heart beating again, like reflex. He reemerged from death and became once again the walking undead that could pass among the living, rather than what he was in day: a cold, dead corpse. He was hanging upside down to the ceiling like a bat, gnarled, clawed toes adhering to the roof of the cave with a preternatural strength. Dropping gracefully and noiselessly to the ground, he could already feel his bones reshaping and popping back into their human arrangement so he could walk without pain. He stalked over to the main cave and found himself crouching behind the coffin that held Fiona. They only had the one, true coffin. It felt to David, who was so insistent on revamping (so to speak), the modern vampire's image, that the coffin was too B-movie Christopher Lee-as-Dracula. But here, this one, chained with iron and strung with crosses Dwayne had draped across. The tiny pockmarked scars on the younger vampire's hands would remain a reminder to him not to obey Fiona again.

"Fiona," whispered David, and he knew she could hear him. "The sun is setting, sister. You've been there a week." The long box shook and he heard a muffled cry. David chuckled. "Yes, my lovely sister. A week of peace for us out here. A week of…reflection for you in there. You must be terribly hungry." Another rattle. "Is it safe to let you out tonight? Do you think so? Or will you take me over again? You can't starve, you know. That's what makes this so beautiful. You'll sleep, you'll lay here, and if I leave you here some more, it will drive you insane."

A wild sort of keening noise emitted, faint and squalling through the cracks. David laughed again and leaned closer, making the crosses glow with a bright white light. He reached over and picked up a long leaden pipe and slid it under one of the chains. Outside, down the beach a mile or so there was a beach party with a bonfire. Stupid kids, thought David. Bad luck for them, to be sitting outside when I let out a crazed, starved vampire. With a jerk and a clatter David threw the crosses and chains from the coffin. He stood quickly and kicked the top away with his black boot. The lid fell off with a grating slide and thumped on the ground beside it. Fiona rose up with a wailing gasp and David almost recoiled. Her skin was a horrible grayish white, drawn taught over the bones of her face. Deep eyes were sunken in, ringed with dark flesh that looked half-rotted with death, the pupils and irises the same deep black. With lips as pale as the rest of her face, they looked like they were drawn into her mouth. The skin of her neck appeared to have melted away and molded to the bones and tendons stretching from skull to collarbone. She opened her mouth, fangs gleaming the only thing bright white in her hideous mask of a face and screamed, the unearthly sound ringing out and echoing. She crawled from the satin lined length and scrambled towards the exiting tunnel with light barely filtering through the bloodred clouds. A cold laugh rang from David's throat.

Ten minutes later he rose from his fixed place staring blankly at her empty coffin. He followed her scent down the beach until he could clearly smell the metallic tang on blood on the air and found the circle of teens around the bonfire. The air was thick with stolen liquor and smoke. Across the sand, now-smooth limbs wrapped almost lovingly around the limp body of a young woman, Fiona lapped and softly drank of the shredded wrist of her victim. All around the fire lay bodies ripped and torn, drained of almost all blood.

"Feeling better?" asked David, his voice carrying perfectly across the smoky air.

Her head snapped up and a grin spread across her now soft, beautiful face. The skin was so immaculate and cheeks tinged pink that she looked human and could have passed for it.

"It's all so beautiful." Fiona paused to bite her teeth into the crook of the girl's arm. Fiona's eyes fluttered in pure ecstasy. 

"Lovely."

She rose to her feet and slid over to David, wrapping her arms around his waist in a swift, smooth movement.

"I wanted you," she murmured in a low voice thick with blood like someone sounds after drinking maple syrup or honey. "So powerful you make my bones quiver." Her face drew close to his and lips brushed across his skin, touching, teasing, her hot breath caressing and smelling of the sweetest blood. "You could do everything, you know, David. You could be a master, you could take over Max. Did you know that?"

"Could you?" whispered David as Fiona moaned words he almost couldn't hear they were so soft. "Do you have it?"

"No…not now. I haven't made anyone. I don't have my army. You do. You have it." Her hands ran up his sides underneath his coat and gripped his shirt tightly under the leather. They collided in a hard kiss, full of rolling necks and pressing lips. Heavy breaths mingled and they pressed against each other tightly, layers beginning to shed. David bit down hard and blood of Fiona's mouth flowed out into his.

"You're mine," he growled. "You're mine, sister. Say it."

Fiona gasped and gripped him tightly to keep from swaying, bruising immediately, but David didn't acknowledge the pain.

"Say it."

Tighter.

"Yours!" cried Fiona finally and David's mouth came down on her neck.


End file.
